Sensitive
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Tao notices M-21 holds himself a little differently after a spar.


**Summary**: Tao notices M-21 holds himself a little differently after a spar.

Set after season 5.

Thanks to Key for looking this over!

* * *

**Sensitive  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Tao frowned a little as he watched M-21 from the corner of his eyes, putting his laptop away at the same time. The spars had gone well; everyone was improving, using what he'd suggested. What was worrying him was how M-21 held himself afterwards, not standing as straight, his arms closer to him, on the verge of looking defensive.

Apart from M-21 losing his shirt as usual, nothing had happened. Only a few bruises that had faded within a few seconds. Nothing that meant M-21 should be acting like he was.

"What's up?" Tao asked, closing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

M-21 quirked an eyebrow up, doing up his last button. "Nothing."

Uh-huh. That was a lie, but if he didn't want to talk about it, Tao wouldn't ask again.

"C'mon, dinner's waiting!" The others had already left before them while they finished things up, the tantalising smell wafting down and filling the room.

M-21 nodded and they went upstairs together.

xOx

It happened after every spar and Tao guessed it was because of M-21's transformation, but he couldn't be sure, not without testing it first.

"Hey, change of plan," Tao called out, waiting for M-21 and Regis to look at him. "Only hand-to-hand in this spar – no powers or transformations of any kind, okay?"

M-21 and Regis nodded, turning to face each other again, starting the spar a second later.

They all needed to practice their hand-to-hand though. If everyone started relying on their powers and somehow lost them… And knowing their current life, not every opponent was going to be a modified human or Elder, and it would be bad, to say the least, if they got used to putting everything behind their strikes.

Boss would also be happy about them not demolishing a room again.

xOx

And that was a success, Tao thought with a grin as he added to his notes. Regis was getting a better hold of his temper and M-21's focus was finally strengthening again.

Not only that, but M-21 had kept his shirt on! And it looked like he was moving better than he usually did after a fight, so it _did_ seem like it was tied to his transformation. Which was probably why M-21 had said 'nothing' before: he was used to it.

Hm… That was after spars, so now he had to check if it happened any time else.

xOx

A few days later, Tao knocked on M-21's door. He knew M-21 usually practiced his transformation about then so hopefully…

The door opened. "Ye-"

Tao beamed at him and threw his arms around M-21's shoulders. "Yo!"

M-21 tensed, which wasn't unusual with hugs, but he felt stiffer than the first time Tao had done it with him. Tao rubbed M-21's shoulder with a palm, ready to let go if M-21 stayed stiff.

He did relax, except now he was leaning into Tao.

"M?" That didn't seem right; M-21 hadn't looked tired…

"Nn…?" M-21 turned his head, almost nuzzling Tao's cheek as he sighed.

…Huh. Tao continued rubbing M-21's shoulder, smiling. Okay, delicate situation since if he said the wrong thing now, M-21 could reject his touch completely. "So… That feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Mm."

Tao stopped petting him so M-21 wasn't distracted by what he was doing, keeping his arms around M-21.

It didn't seem like M-21 noticed, continuing to lean on him. Looked like his skin _was_ sensitive after transforming.

"Hm, what…?"

Ah, there. "Would you want this every time you transformed?"

"Th-" M-21 flinched, stepping back.

Dammit. Hopefully…

M-21 wasn't looking at him, his hands clenched.

"I won't keep you from practicing, see ya." Tao left, his stomach churning.

xOx

M-21 wasn't acting like anything happened. And not in his 'repress everything and keep going' way he sometimes did. He wasn't keeping to himself or avoiding being near people.

Tao kept his hands to himself anyway.

xOx

Tao's new project had been going well – he'd gotten some new data and was starting to piece together-

There was a knock at his door.

"S'open!" he called out, saving what he'd just been doing. He swivelled his chair around and halted when he saw M-21 standing at his doorway. "Hey, what's up?" Though he could guess, seeing M-21's tense shoulders and pursed lips.

M-21 didn't say anything for a few seconds before he sighed, hunching his shoulders. "You asked if I wanted…a hug every time I transform."

"Yeah?" Did this mean-

"Yeah."

Tao beamed at him, feeling relieved as he got to his feet. He walked over slowly, giving M-21 time to change his mind but while M-21 didn't go towards him, he didn't back away either.

Tao wrapped his arms loosely around M-21, rubbing his back in long strokes.

It only took three strokes before M-21 started relaxing, his breathing going deeper. "Thanks…" he said into Tao's shoulder.

"No prob." Tao didn't mind how long the hug would last, so long as M-21 felt better afterwards, but with the way M-21 was facing, it was only going to be a matter of time before he saw Tao had been researching soft clothes for him.

* * *

Prompted by an anon who wanted M-21 having sensitive skin after transforming and being petted. :3


End file.
